Talk:V Wiki
Video Any chance we could add a video (or something different) to the bottom left of the page? The Image of the month makes the page longer and perhaps we should even it out a bit with a new video promo every week or something?-'2Anthony4' (talk) 18:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, this is an idea we might use in the future. -- 18:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Poll Um... I think the "No" vote was winning fourteen votes to two until I voted, and now it's tied. That's weird. Bdore 23:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Do we have enough votes yet? I think "Yes" is the winner, and also the correct answer. Bdore 17:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Explorer Glitch? For me, anyway, there's a huge gap at the top of the main page... I don't see it anywhere else. FIWI, I'm using Explorer 6 at work (Firefox at home). Bdore 23:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) PAY ATTENTION! - Information Accuracy & Other Topics To begin I'd like to thank whoever finally put a Wikia site devoted to V'' upon the Internet: this is a truely touching gesture for such an inspiring, revolutionary and down-right amazing series, spanning many formats of franchise, and has lasted decades (and hopefully decades more). I am, however, concerned by what I'm reading. To begin with; while the pages dedicated to the new series are relatively accurate and even enjoyable, I am however concerned that they are not kept up-to-date as they should be, and others lack proper detail. What is more concerning are the pages dedicated to the original series: they are wholly based on the information from Wikipedia which (despite my own support of such an innoventive and popular website dedicated to archiving so much information for public usage) is in-accurate, lacking detail and '''must' be corrected. I am shocked at how terrible a job has been given to putting this information on this site. I was responsible for making the basis of the Wikipedia character pages (after long hours of watching the television series and reading the books); but, as this happened in my early years in using Wikia sites, my in-experience led me to make my job in uploading this information sloppy, careless and in-accurate in key areas (to the point the Authorities page I made is completely filled with written garbage, that I have failed to delete, and must be kept from this site - please! someone delete it). Despite the pages have been updated numerous times since then, I feel responsible for my mistakes - they are mine and no others. I apologize for affecting the portrayal of the series in such a negative way. Please take heed of these words - im-proper portrayal and mis-handled promotion of a series could affect its viewership and may result in the cancellation and death of V'' again!!! This series deserves to live. I rely upon ''you users out there to save this sight and make it a sight to truely behold. I am confident in your abilities to refine and perfect the pages themselves; but if you wish for more accurate, immediate and up-to-date information; visit the SecondViews website on V (which is for both of the TV series, as well as the books, comics and other associated media); I was simply astounded into how much detail was given to the series on this site: and I implore (and even beg) that, for the sake of the series, any future information should be taken from this sight to be put here (properly edited and re-worded, of course, to meet Wikia standards). Here's the link - http://worldsoforos.com/secondviews/V/ You may also find it on your own, and other sites which contain such information. Thank you all for your attention and consideration. Keep up the good work and keep hoping for this series - it deserves its chance to thrive and prosper and it has so much potential to be expressed in ways only this form of series can. Signed, Thunder77. :Hi Thunder, thanks for stopping by the wiki! We're always excited when hardcore fans come to share their knowledge of the franchise. As you're familiar with Wikipedia, I should mention that our articles are open to editing for anyone. Please feel free to make appropriate changes, update information and work with the community to make this the best resource for V by the fans! If you have any questions, leave a message for me on my talk page. And welcome once again! —Scott (talk) 22:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : :I notice that anonymous contributor on IP 71.193.232.251 keeps introducing names to characters that have no basis, as well as some notes that are pure speculation. Is there anyway to stop this? :-Ootg 07:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Episode Guide The front page could benefit from an episode guide. With the series restarting next week, this thing could use some dusting off. - Bryan 22:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) CANCELLED!! no season three EVER! ::I swear, with all the sci-fi cancellations lately (SG:U, Caprica, FlashForward, and now this), I might have to just give up on the genre. I can't take the abrupt truncations of stories in which I'm deeply engrossed anymore. It's just not right to leave viewers with a cliffhanger and no resolution, as all of these shows have done. Uncool. Clean up of front page I joined wikia because the front page needs sorting out, but have discovered I can't edit it. The English isn't very good. In the first paragraph, you have "It was followed by a sequel miniseries as well as an ongoing series, and spawned several novels, comic books and other memorabilia", which makes it seem like the first V series is still on air, so you might want to consider rewording it. The second paragraph also needs sorting out really. For the first sentence I'd put "The concept was revived in 2009 when a re-imagined series (starring Elizabeth Mitchell, Morris Chestnut, Joel Gretsch, Charles Mesure, Logan Huffman, Lourdes Benedicto, Laura Vandervoort, Morena Baccarin and Scott Wolf) aired." The second sentence then wouldn't be needed. 14:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC)14:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Catvix